


Taken

by Mestizo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: AU, Don’t copy to another site, Kidnapping, Kissing, Little bit of smut, M/M, Rough Kissing, alternative universe, kidnapped he tian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mestizo/pseuds/Mestizo
Summary: He turned around, taking a few steps towards the the empty chair at the other side of the room. The air was filled with the sickening smell of sweat and mold, but with an hint of expensive cologne, that given a couple of hours would definitely disappear.With the corner of the eye, he looked at the “prisoner”. He couldn't be much older than him, then again he knew absolutely nothing about the guy, except he was unbelievably rich and apparently a tough one too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this beautiful art by Bisho-s: https://bisho-s.tumblr.com/post/185621082712/au-were-he-tian-is-kidnaped-by-a-criminal-band  
> Thank you!!!!  
> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/

«Why the fuck do I have to do it?»  
«Because the boss said so»  
GuanShan gritted his teeth, peering through the tiny rectangular peephole of the steel door. He glimpsed a head covered with thin black hair, inclined slightly to the left.  
«Didn't he fucking bit Hui Kang's ear off?»  
The other man snorted annoyed from his nostrils, taking GuanShan's shoulder and turning him towards the peephole, pointing at the back of the man sitting in the middle of the dark room «Look, it's easy. He's even tied to the chair! Now get in there, don't get too close, keep an eye on him and…» he suddenly opened the door, throwing GuanShan's inside with a kick that was going to leave a mark on the next day «...DO YOUR FUCKING JOB!».  
Before GuanShan could get back to his feet, the door was closed behind him with a loud clang.  
«Hey! The fuck are you doing? Let me out! This wasn't part of the deal!»  
The other man looked at him through the peephole, annoyed and with a slightly disgusted face «The deal? Remember that we're paying you for this, if it wasn't for us you would be in the streets begging for crumbs! Now shuts your mouth!»  
And the peephole was closed.  
GuanShan stared at the metal door for a couple of seconds before kicking it and hissing a "fuck you" towards it.  
He turned around, taking a few steps towards the the empty chair at the other side of the room. The air was filled with the sickening smell of sweat and mold, but with an hint of expensive cologne, that given a couple of hours would definitely disappear.  
With the corner of the eye, he looked at the “prisoner”. He couldn't be much older than him, then again he knew absolutely nothing about the guy, except he was unbelievably rich and apparently a tough one too.  
He sat down and looked at the slumped face of the man, yup definitely a taught one. From all the bruises, GuanShan could tell that he put on a fight before they could take him: a swollen cheekbone, a cut lip, blood on his neck and collar bone ( from what was left of Hui Kang’ear) and most likely an undefined number of hematomas hidden by his torn clothes here and there.  
What finally gave away what kind of trouble was GuanShan looking at, was the nasty bruise on the guy's neck crook. A big purple bruise, and GuanShan could see the tiny wound of a syringe at the center of it. That explained the guy's red cheeks despite the paleness of the rest of the visible skin, and of course the amount of sweat he was leaking from both his forehead and armpit.  
They must have injected the drug during the fight, and even though GuanShan would never admit it, the fact that the effects were still kicking in kind of reassured him. The guy was kind of unsettling and… even though he had a black rag tied around his eyes, he just had this aura of someone who you just can't mess with.  
Suddenly the guy bent his head towards GuanShan, like he was looking directly at him, he bent his lips in a smirk «You're just wasting your time» his voice was hoarse and deep.  
«Shut up»  
As the minutes went by, the relieve faded away as the guy started to cough and wheeze.  
Of course he could be faking it, but unfortunately GuanShan knew the after effects all too well and they sucked balls, especially the thirst and the general nausea.  
He looked around, there was an old sink at the left corner of the room. GuanShan got up and saw a cracked glass inside of it.  
He sighed, his head was screaming to just leave the poor fucker be, but his gut could just revive the pain and the sickness of what happened to him. The sense of loss and that horrible, horrible thirst.  
He took the glass, let the tap water run for a couple of minutes, then filled the glass.  
He got in front of the guy, for a moment he didn't know what to do. Of course he couldn't untie him, touching him in general was a bad idea, but maybe he could just let the glass close enough to sip a couple of gulps.  
GuanShan cleared his throat «It's water» he said, getting the glass a bit closer «Drink»  
For a moment the man said nothing, turning his head towards GuanShan's, silent, like he was trying to hear GuanShan's heartbeat.  
He then chuckled, slowly shaking his head «Sorry for refusing your kind offer but…» he moved his arms and legs emphasizing how tightly they were tied «...can you blame me?»  
GuanShan grimaced, biting the inside of his cheek.  
«Not to mention» he said «I don't usually drink some unidentified drink from someone I can't even see. It sounds unusual but you know, old habits»  
GuanShan scoffed, that was the worse trick to let his eye fold down, but GuanShan, after making sure that the ropes were still tight and leaving the glass over the sink just in case, played along.  
He got closer, hooked his index finger on the rag and he let it slip down, under the guy’s chin;  
Rich people sure came from a different world, even GuanShan had to admit, that despite the bruises and cuts, this man was undoubtedly good looking.  
It took him a moment to get used to the light, he blinked a few time, looking at the floor and finally he raised them towards GuanShan and... stopped.  
He just stared at GuanShan for so long that the redhead was worried that there might be something wrong with him. Why did he looked so shocked?  
GuanShan stared back for a few moments before taking the glass back and leaning it towards the man's mouth.  
The guy looked at the glass, then again at GuanShan's face «What kind of psychological game is this?»  
«What?» answered GuanShan «The fuck are you talking about?»  
Thinking that he might be referring to the water, GuanShan went to the sink, emptied the glass and again filled it.  
«Here, see? Drink»  
This time the guy seemed a bit more focused, so he smiled, coughing, relaxing his shoulders against the backrest.  
«Sorry» he said, sweat rolling down his neck.  
GuanShan grimaced «Listen here you fucker, I normally wouldn't give a shit, but at this rate you're going to get dehydrated fast and that's when hallucinating starts. I'm no one nurse, so think fast before I change my mind!» and to further prove his point, GuanShan took a fast sip, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.  
The other closed his eyes, smiling and slightly widening his legs «When you said “nurse” you already convinced me»  
GuanShan opened his mouth, not sure of what to think of that answer «Did you hit your head?»  
The man raised his chin «I'd like that water now, thank you»  
GuanShan's eyebrow twitched “This guy's getting on my nerves”.  
Carefully, GuanShan placed the edge of the glass against the guy’s lips and despite the arrogant attitude, he must have really been a lot more thirsty than he thought; in less than a second the water was gone.  
GuanShan took the glass away, taking his place on the other chair and crossing his arms.  
«Where you serious before?» asked the man  
«About what?»  
The guy eyed him from head to toe «About nursing me»  
GuanShan stomped his foot «I've never said such a thing»  
«You sure? Cause I wouldn't mind... seeing you in a cute nurse uniform and all»  
GuanShan mouth went ajar «The fuck is wrong with you?!? Can't you see I'm a freaking dude?»  
The man titled his head, taking a short breath «Are you now? Maybe I should check, you know, just to make sure of it»  
“This can't be real” thought GuanShan “This guy's a total freak”  
«What's your name little red?»  
«Don't call me that! And why the fuck should I tell you?»  
«Conversation purposes, mine's He Tian, but you probably know already»  
He didn't. The less he knew about this all story the better, he wasn't even supposed to be there. He had a debt with one the man of this crazy group, the amount of money they offered him was pretty good too; but if he knew what they had in mind (kidnapping the son of a who knows who multi billionaire dude and asking for a ransom) he probably wouldn't have accepted.  
Probably.  
«Whatever» said GuanShan.  
In that moment noises could be heard outside of the door, GuanShan got up, just as the peephole opened  
«Get out» said a couple of eyes looking at GuanShan.  
The redhead looked at He Tian, who winked at him, smiling.  
«Hope to see you soon, little red»  
As he got outside, GuanShan saw two man, one of which was Hui Kang, closing the door behind them.

 

GuanShan went outside.  
The wind was getting colder at night, and the city seemed so beautiful from far away.  
Things went so wrong with his life, now he even reduced himself to kidnap people. Sure he didn't actually kidnapped the guy, he was already there when he got to the building, but he didn't look like the spoiled brat he was expecting.  
Regret was slowly filling his gut when someone called his name.  
It was Gou Den, the man that had kicked GuanShan.  
«Change of plans, come here»  
Hui Kang was waiting for him at the entrance of the room, smoking a cigarette. His knuckles, noticed GuanShan, were bleeding. Somehow he knew that that wasn't his blood.  
«Who told you you could go outside?» he grunted. GuanShan ignored him «What do you want?»  
Hui Kang spit, crushing what was left of his cigarette under his foot «Careful» he hissed.  
A cell phone rang,Gou Den answered «Boss?» he said «Yeah, he's here» he briefly looked at GuanShan «Understood».  
"Something isn't right" thought GuanShan.  
«Listen» said the man «The boss was able to contact this little shit's old man, they're going to meet. He called us and said we need to go with him»  
GuanShan frowned «You think I'm a fucking idiot? You want to leave me here while you go there and take the money?»  
Gou Den scoffed, his breath stinking of cheap alcohol and cigarettes  
«Watch your mouth» he said, getting closer with Hui Kang besides him «Don't forget we know where you and your dear mommy live»  
GuanShan felt the pure rage rising from deep inside, he pushed Gou Den, planting him against the door «Don't you fucking dare-!»  
Something cold rested against GuanShan's temple; with the corner of his eye, he could see the gun in Hui Kang's hand.  
«Don't jump into conclusions. We still need him because we want to make sure that we're getting the money; when that happens you're free to go. Our boss is a man of his word, you'll have your part»  
«How-»  
«But» interrupted him Hui Kang «if we find out that you left this place before we call you, then someone is going to make a visit to mom, did I make myself fucking clear?»  
GuanShan gritted his teeth hard, letting his hands slipping away from Gou Den's neck and lowering his head.  
«Good» Hui Kang put the gun away, gesturing at the other man «Let's go».  
And with that, they were gone.  
GuanShan was left alone, and after a few minutes he screamed as loud as he could, kicking whatever he could reach, even the cell's door, that slammed open.  
Those fuckers had left it unlocked.  
He Tian wasn't facing the wall anymore, instead he was facing the door. Thankfully thought, he was still tied to the chair.  
«Ah, good to see you again, little red»  
It looked like Hui Kang didn't go easy on him. His white shirt was dripping wet, making it invisible and showing the skin underneath. He must have punched his nose, cause little drops of blood were slowly making their way towards his chin, didn't looked broken thought.  
«You were right about the hallucinations» said He Tian, tilting his head «You look even better»  
GuanShan didn't have the energy to answer. He let himself drop down, sitting on the floor.  
He was such an idiot, making himself tricked that way.  
But worst of all, putting his mother in danger.  
He ran his hands through his hair.  
«Fucking mess» he hissed.  
He Tian snickered «What is someone like you doing with someone like them?»  
GuanShan clicked his tongue «You know nothing about me, and you wouldn't understand even if you did so shut it, before I gag you with something»  
He Tian hummed «Kinky~» he said amused «I like it»  
«Gross» muttered GuanShan, feeling the back of his neck prickling.  
He Tian narrowed his eyes «I told you yesterday you were just wasting your time»  
«And why is that?»  
«Your friends clearly don't know my father. He would most likely say that just for being caught by some random rats I'm not worth the trouble, let alone money» he looked at the ceiling, staring at the flickering light bulbs «That if they were able to contact him, things that apparently didn't happened»  
GuanShan furrowed his eyebrows «But then..who-?»  
«My brother» said He Tian  
GuanShan scratched his neck "There's more than one" he thought.  
«It makes no difference» GuanShan took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, he usually didn't smoke, but now it felt like the right time «Soon their going to tell your brother where you are, and when the cops arrive, they're going to frame me»  
He Tian opened his mouth, then he closed it again. He smiled «Can't you just leave?»  
«There's someone outside guarding the building. If I leave…» but GuanShan didn't continue, he didn't want to think about it «I shouldn't have come here»  
He Tian snickered «You know, I think I'm starting to like you even more, little red»  
GuanShan glared at him «First of all, I told you to fucking stop calling me that. Second, fuck you».  
He Tian hummed, tilting his head. He stared at GuanShan as he lighted a cigarette. He straightened his back, pointing at GuanShan's cigarette with his chin  
«You know…» said He Tian «I'd kill for one drag»  
GuanShan grimaced.  
«C'mon» said He Tian «I've been here for who knows long, I'm hungry and wounded. Wouldn't allow me at least that?»  
GuanShan pondered the request; and in the end he gave in.  
He clicked his tongue, getting up «Whatever» he said.  
He got closer, and as he was about to rest the cigarette over He Tian's lips...two strong arms trapped him.  
The cigarette fell down, and GuanShan found himself sitting on the other man's laps, with his arms trapped under He Tian's.  
GuanShan bared his teeth as a feral beast «You mother fucker!» he wriggled as strong as he could, but He Tian was unexpectedly overpowering him, no wonder they had to drug him to take him there.  
«How the fuck did you-?»  
«Your dumb friend wanted to avenge his ear, he punched me so hard I fell down, too bad his knife fell too»  
«Let me fucking-!»  
Before he could end, He Tian was kissing him hard.  
GuanShan's whole body stiffened, his mind simple unable to process what exactly was happening.  
This gave He Tian the time to slightly tilt his head, licking GuanShan lips slowly.  
GuanShan jolted, trying to bent his head away, but He Tian pushed on GuanShan lower back, keeping him close «More» he whispered.  
«N-no, fuck, stop!»  
As He Tian went for the second kiss, GuanShan turned his head; He Tian giggled, planting soft kisses under his jaw, and neck.  
GuanShan felt goosebumps rising all over his skin as he felt He Tian's lips sucking right above his collar bone, ready to leave a kiss mark.  
«Wait!» he shouted.  
He Tian looked intensely at him for a moment.  
This time it wasn't just He Tian's lips, slowy, his tongue made its way into GuanShan's mouth.  
It was warm and soft despite the cold room. GuanShan closed his eyes, his stomach pressed against He Tian's, so hard he could feel the shape of He Tian's ripped muscles. GuanShan was breathing fast from nose, desperate for air.  
He was somehow able to free on of his arm from under He Tian's grip; he put his fingers into He Tian's nape, tugging the black air backwards. He was finally able to part from He Tian's lips. They parted with a loud smack, with He Tian trying immediately to follow them back, stopped by GuanShan's hand still gripping tightly at his hair.  
A fine string of saliva ripping off between them.  
Both of them were out of breath, especially He Tian who's cheeks were flushing and forehead sweating, or maybe it was just the drug still running through his veins. GuanShan gulped, staring at He Tian, his heart was beating so fast he wasn't sure he could talk right. He gritted his teeth.  
He Tian smiled, his hands slipping down over GuanShan's ass cheeks, grinding what GuanShan assumed was a hard bulge. He couldn't help but blush himself.  
«The hell is wrong with you?» hissed GuanShan  
He Tian, still bent backwards, smiled; his Adam's apple bobbing up and down under the pale skin.  
«Making the best of the time we have left»  
GuanShan clicked his tongue bending down and biting He Tian’s lower lip «You're a conceited rich son of a bitch»  
He Tian smiled under GuanShan’s lips, his hands slipping under GuanShan’s shirt, higher and higher til they were grazing at his shoulder blades. Kissing hard and deeply, GuanShan brain went all mushy, the only thought barely touching his mind, was how they would probably never meet again.  
Something weird happened inside of him at that thought.  
Sighing, he closed his eyes, letting go of He Tian’s hair and instead circled his neck, grinding down himself.  
He Tian chuckled «Careful» he said «I might get used to this»  
«Don’t» said GuanShan.  
Suddenly, GuanShan could ear someone freaking knocking at the metal door, he literally jumped out of He Tian’s grip, that had pretty much loosened at that point.  
«Fuck!» he hissed, wiping his lips.  
At the door, a man who could only be defined as the older version of He Tian: same eyes, same features; dressed as he just went out of a high class club and smoking a cigarette.  
He was looking dead serious at He Tian, who snorted annoyed.  
«Couldn't you just wait a minute longer He Cheng?»  
The man raised one eyebrow, exhaling a cloud of smoke «You think I have time for this?»  
He Tian shrugged «You think I do?»  
GuanShan could only stares at this two siblings chatting like that was an everyday like situations. He Cheng raised his hand, and three man at least two meters high each, dressed in black, got inside the room. Two of them went to cut He Tian’s rope, the other walked ominously towards GuanShan.  
«Leave him» said He Tian, and the bodyguard, as a robot, immediately obeyed, taking a few steps back.  
As He Tian got up, his brother got near, offering him a cigarette, which He Tian gladly accepted «The others?» asked He Tian  
«Taken care of» answered He Cheng, putting away his lighter, while subtle looking at GuanShan.  
«They said there were some outside»  
«One» answered He Cheng «Neutralized before getting inside»  
GuanShan’s blood froze at the word.  
«You think this was about the money? Or dad?»  
He Cheng straightened his jacket, gesturing at two of the man who immediately went outside «We’ll soon see about that. I’ll let you know. Do you need an hospital?»  
He Tian smiled, walking toward GuanShan and taking him under his arm «I have all the help I need»  
GuanShan couldn’t tell if He Cheng was annoyed or indifferent, it was kind of difficult to read expressions in that cold stone face.  
That said, after a few moments the brother sighed, looking at the last man «Take him home» he said, before turning around «And call father» he said, before disappearing upstairs.  
He Tian sighed «Guess I owe him that» he looked down at GuanShan «Let’s go little red».  
They started to walk outside, varius black cars were leaving the place, except one.  
«What the fuck happened?» asked GuanShan  
He Tian tossed away the cigarette, opening the car’s door for GuanShan  
«Ah, I forgot mention that my family is involved in chinese Mafia, did I?» said He Tian  
GuanShan eyes and mouth went wide open «The hell??» He Tian pushed him into the car, closing the door  
«Now tell me» he said, circling once again GuanShan’s shoulder as the car started the engine.  
He smiled, looking at GuanShan with the corner of his eye  
«How’s your cooking?»


	2. Back home

The city flashed fast behind the car’s window. Yet in Mo GuanShan’s eyes everything felt kind of amplified and in slow motion.  
The lights too bright, the leather under his hands smooth and warm, the smell of blood and new car mixed together. Reflected in the car’s window, Mo GuanShan was studying He Tian’s profile; now brighter and glowing because of the streets lights, now pale and shadowed by the night sky.  
«Where are we going?» the silence was so heavy, Mo GuanShan felt like his voice rumbled like a thunder in clear sky.  
«My apartment» said He Tian.  
After leaving the place where he was held as a hostage, He Tian didn't talk too much for a while, which was weird considering how much more talkative he was while tied and beaten up.  
Mo GuanShan shifted in his seat: he didn't feel at ease in a car so brand new and so polished. He Tian on the other hand, thought dripping wet and with his bloodstained shirt, seemed to fit perfectly.  
Why was he even there? What did He Tian expected him to do?   
For a moment, a weird thought came into Mo GuanShan's mind...what if He Tian just wanted to get revenge on him? What if he wanted to torture him just to get more informations about the men who kidnapped him?   
All that fake kindness was just to allure him and to make him fall for his trap! They were taking him who knows where and he wasn't even putting on a fight!  
«I want to go home» said Mo GuanShan.  
He Tian looked at him with the corner of his eye, he looked stiff and his movement were slow.  
«You can't, there might be someone waiting there too. By the way, you should give me your address. I'll send someone»  
Mo GuanShan grimaced «You want me to give my address to the son of a Mafia boss?».  
«Who said that? I said I was involved in the Chinese Mafia»  
«What's the difference?»  
He Tian turned around, now looking directly into Mo GuanShan's eyes «You can do whatever you want, but the more we wait, the more they'll get suspicious» he tilted his head «I heard you earlier, about your mom»  
«I don't need your help» burst Mo GuanShan «I can take them»  
He Tian narrowed his eyes «You have a gun with you?»   
Mo GuanShan gritted his teeths, gripping his fist so tightly his knuckles went white   
He eyed He Tian, then the driver.  
Maybe he could jump out of the car... maybe he could try to.There was a bit of traffic, and the car wasn't going that fast. He looked at the car's door handle. His hand was close, he just had to move it a little. Suddenly the car stopped, making Mo GuanShan slumping forward.   
«Do it, if you want to».  
Mo GuanShan jolted, looking at He Tian. He felt the blood coloring his cheeks; was he so obvious?  
«I didn't-»  
«But the moment you leave this car, whatever you'll find between you and your mother... you'll have to face it alone»  
Mo GuanShan looked again at the car's door handle; he was ready to grab it when suddenly...the cold feeling of a gun pointed at his temple hit his mind. It was like the gun was still there, together with the sense of powerlessness.   
There was nothing he could do.  
Simply nothing.  
«I get it! Fuck!».  
Almost whispering, Mo GuanShan told his address and He Tian looked at the driver through the rearview mirror; who nodded. Without even looking at the phone, he sent a message. Mo GuanShan wondered if those bodyguards were even human.  
Mo GuanShan felt so useless.  
He clicked his tongue, clenching his fist. He looked at He Tian, and with an even voice, but hands trembling with rage he said «If anything happens to her, I swear I’ll make you pay»  
He Tian smirked «For what matters, you have my word»  
«Why the fuck are you even doing it?»  
He Tian shrugged, smirking while looking outside «I wonder…»  
Silence again.  
Things sure were getting weird, too much even for Mo GuanShan.   
He looked at his phone. His mother has sent him tons of messages a few hours ago, but it was 3 am at the moment and with a bit of luck she was probably asleep, meaning they had a few hours to make sure everything was safe.  
Lost in his thoughts, Mo GuanShan almost missed the long, deep sigh escaping He Tian’s lips.  
He looked at him: he was resting his head over the headrest, eyes toward the streets. His breathing was getting shorter and slow, like expanding too much his chest was giving him pain.  
Mo GuanShan looked away, clicking his tongue “Probably broken ribs” he thought.  
The bodyguard must have noticed something too because at some point he slowled the car, raising his eyes towards the rearview mirror.  
«Mr He?» he said  
«I’m fine» answered He Tian «The drug was numbing the pain»  
«But-»  
«Keep going» said He Tian, his voice low and cold. Sharp as a knife «I can handle this much».  
He Tian coughed, resting one hand over his side.  
He closed his eyes and he went so still Mo GuanShan thought he might have fallen asleep.  
Nothing else happened until they reached an immense skyscraper, so high Mo GuanShan could’t see the top.  
He Tian got out of the car first, followed by the bodyguard, Mo GuanShan hesitated for a moment. There was no one outside, the parking lot was empty too. Mo GuanShan wondered if He Tian owned the entire building. When He Tian knocked on the car’s window he got out: the wind was blowing strongly, a wind so cold it took Mo GuanShan’s breath away.  
He remembered looking at the skyline from far away, when he was younger. Now that he actually was in the middle of it, if felt strange, unreal.  
«You can leave now» said He Tian to the bodyguard  
«I’m sorry Mr.He, but your brother asked me to guard the area. I’ll leave in the morning»  
He Tian took a short breath, like the only idea to allow something ordered by his brother was an incalculable effort. In the end he just sighed, nodding.  
«Fine» he said.  
The bodyguard nodded «Please be careful Mr. He».  
And like that, the black car disappeared into the streets, probably going for a patrol.  
«Follow me» he ordered «The elevator is this way»  
Mo GuanShan clicked his tongue «Fucking ordering me around» he hissed.  
He Tian had lighted a cigarette, but he wasn’t smoking it, instead he just let it burn between his fingers, turning into ashes.  
The elevator, like most of the building, was modern and looked very much expensive. He Tian was resting his shoulder against the elevator’s wall, slouching and breathing unevenly. His eyes hidden behind his dark bangs.  
«What did you say was your name?»   
Mo GuanShan snorted «Fuck off»  
«You weren’t so cold earlier, in my lap»  
Mo GuanShan punched the elevator’s door, making it tremble «SHUT THE FUCK UP! It was just the spur of the moment! It meant nothing! You fucking hear me?!»  
He Tian smiled «Don’t fret so much. Though seeing you get all red and flustered it’s pretty cute»   
Mo GuanShan was so indignant that his anger choked his voice. And before he could think of something to say, they reached the floor.  
He Tian got out, still smiling at Mo GuanShan’s startled face.  
He took out the key from his pocket and then he opened the door. He gestured Mo GuanShan to get inside.  
«Make yourself comfortable»  
Mo GuanShan step inside, not before looking nervously at the hallway, were they the only ones on that floor?  
Once inside, Mo GuanShan had some difficulties to choose between being impressed or somehow disappointed: that was an amazing apartment, located in a beautiful area and with a view of the city that would have been breathtaking for literally everyone, but on the other hand, that place could be hardly be defined as a “home”.  
It was empty.  
Besides for a bed, a couch, and some boxes.  
«You live here?» asked Mo GuanShan  
«Most of the time...wait here, I need to get something»  
It was really hard to believe that someone had ever passed more than a day in that place, kitchen furnishing and floor were covered by a thin layer of dust.  
Mo GuanShan deduced that He Tian had lied to him and that that was simply one of the few houses someone like He Tian owned. Probably the closest one.  
Suddenly, a loud commotion.  
Mo GuanShan jolted, waiting in the silence for a few seconds.  
«Hey» he said.   
No answer.  
«The fuck happened?»  
No answer again.  
“Fuck” he though, running toward the the dark hall in which He Tian had disappeared earlier.  
Mo GuanShan looked inside a room, empty.  
Then inside another, the lights were on. He opened the door slowly, but it got stuck and he couldn't open it more. There was something behind it.  
He peered through the gap «Hey? The hell is going on?»  
It was a bathroom; at first he didn't see anyone, then he looked down...and it was hard to not look away: He Tian was on the floor, resting on his forearms and knees. His head low and his shirt gone.  
His skin would have probably look pale as snow, instead it was covered with big hematomas. The entire surface of his back, from his shoulder blades to his hips, was stained in purple and dark red circles all as big as Mo GuanShan hand, if not bigger.  
The worse were on his ribcage, Mo GuanShan recognized the shape of a boot on his last rib.  
He Tian coughed, and it must have caused so much pain, that his knuckles went white through his fist. Yet he emitted no sound, no complain.  
«What the fuck?!»   
Crawling through the door's gap, careful not to hit He Tian's legs, Mo GuanShan got inside and kicked something that rolled near the bathtub.  
Besides He Tian, all over the floor, there were bottles of disinfectant, gauzes and cold packs.  
«I'm fine» said He Tian, voice hoarse «It's nothing».  
Mo GuanShan did nothing, he just stood there, watching while He Tian picked up one cold pack.  
Watching while his trembling legs made him barely stand.  
Watching as he walked outside the bathroom, leaving Mo GuanShan alone. He looked at the floor, stained with little dots of blood.  
His hands started trembling with anger.   
He ran towards the entrance, finding He Tian sitting on the bed, cold pack resting on his rib.  
«Why am I here!!!??» yelled Mo GuanShan looking directly into He Tian's eyes «What the hell are you planning??!»  
He Tian looked back dead serious «Because it's safer»  
«What the fuck do you care?» hissed Mo GuanShan, getting closer «What do you want uh? Why would someone like you wanted to help me? I was there with them! It's my fault too you almost died! It's my fault you're injured so badly» he pointed at He Tian «I was ready to sell you, tell me what's behind this»  
He Tian was silent.  
«TELL ME!»  
Nothing happened for a moment. Then He Tian took away the cold pack, squeezing it between his hands.  
«I was eight the first time someone tried to kidnap me. It didn't go well for them, luckily one of my brother's men was nearby. The second time I was thirteen. It went different that time. When I was finally back home, seventy two hours later, and I looked at myself in the mirror, you know what I saw? It wasn't fear, it wasn't panic. The only thing I could see in my eyes, was the pure, intense desire to be better. I wanted to be so strong, so powerful, that no one would ever try again. So that I could take care of myself, so that I could take my fate in my own hands»  
He Tian looked at Mo GuanShan, and slowly he raised one hand, brushing softly his hair, for a second.  
«The moment you took away the eyefold I immediately recognized it in your eyes. That feeling, that deep, strong, desire. I knew what was happening even before I heard it directly from them. You were, in a way, more in trap than I was. That's why you're here...and that's why you're going away tomorrow. And you'll never see me again. You'll finally be able to be the way you want to be. Because now you know, and now you can be better»   
He put the cold pack back to his side, smiling «Of course I also thought you were really cute» he grinned «Ah, maybe love at first sight~?»  
Mo GuanShan was speechless, he took one step back, looking at his feet «You're completely crazy»  
He Tian laughed, but immediately regretted it «I guess» he said.   
Mo GuanShan closed his eyes for a second, taking a long breath. Then he went back to the bathroom, fetching the gauzes and everything that could be useful.   
When he went back, He Tian furrowed his eyebrows.   
«I'm not sure if I can still trust you, and as soon as I know everything fine at my house, I'm definitely going to get the fuck out of here. Until then…» he gestured at He Tian with his chin «Turn around».   
He Tian shaked his head, smiling and showing his back to Mo GuanShan.  
Carefully Mo GuanShan put some ointment in almost every wound, tying the cold packs over it.  
«Love at first sight for sure» he hummed  
«Shut it, you crazy fucker» he slapped his back, making He Tian squirm «Now your face»  
He Tian's nose was still a bit swollen, Mo GuanShan was ready to put some ointment on it, when he noticed He Tian looking directly into his eyes.  
«What?»  
He Tian looked so serious «I don't know if I want tomorrow to ever come»  
Mo GuanShan felt his throat tightening. He gulped, shrugging «Can't you see it's four am? It's already tomorrow, and I'm still here»  
With a leap, He Tian threw himself over Mo GuanShan, kissing him strongly and messily. Mo GuanShan was barely able to free himself from He Tian's grip.  
«STOP IT!!»  
He Tian hugged him tightly, rubbing his cheek over Mo GuanShan's belly «Definitely love at first sight»  
He said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this beautiful art by Bisho-s: https://bisho-s.tumblr.com/post/185621082712/au-were-he-tian-is-kidnaped-by-a-criminal-band  
> Thank you!!!  
> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/


End file.
